


Stairway to Heaven

by fuguchan (SummerPanda)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerPanda/pseuds/fuguchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way to find his happiness, Takahashi Misaki have to overcome loss, pain, and other cruelties of life. How will Usagi help him through it all? What kind of heaven will he find up there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**_End of winter, 1997_**

41 Celsius.

The green eyed boy breathed in short, heavy rhythm under the three-layered thick blankets, meanwhile his sweat mixed with cold beads that ran from the soft cloth on his forehead. Takahiro removed the damp cloth to replace it with the new, colder one as he put the thermometer on the table. Takahiro then repositioned the blankets around the little boy and pated his shoulder before walking out of the bedroom to answer the home phone which had been ringing for a while.

"Moshi-moshi, Takahashi-de- oh kaasan! Where are you now? Did you find the doctor yet?" Takahiro could almost hear the sound of rain pouring down hard on the other side of the line.

"Oh my, Takahiro, not yet. The usual doctor is actually on vacation, and the other pediatrics and general doctors got their hands full because of this non-stop rain causing many children to get pneumonia. We couldn't get any one of them to be brought home…" The worried voice of Takahiro's mother was cut by a sterner voice coming from near the woman.

"If only we bring Misaki straight away to the hospital…" But then, Takahiro's mother interrupted. saying in high pitch voice,

"We must not, dear! Don't you realize the cause of so many children getting pneumonia? The rain is abnormally cold, and if Misaki got out of the house with that condition and catch the slightest of the rain's wind or even—"

Takahiro had had enough of this and said in a calm manner, after a deep sigh, "Please, you two, don't argue on the road, and kaasan please make sure toosan don't drive too fast because the road should be slippery right now. We all know we're worried about Misaki but arguing won't turn his fever down."

Takahiro's mother had gotten a glimpse of a more mature, grown up son who was showing such patience. She was proud.

"Yes, dear, right now we're on the highway to the second hospital. It's further but they're bigger, so we're sure they aren't understaffed right now. Any news from Mtsuhashi University?"

"Not yet, kaasan. But I think we should worry about it later… Oh, Misaki!"

Takahiro hadn't realize Misaki had been standing behind him for awhile until Misaki's hands yanked his brother's pants weakly. The boy tried hard to stand up in balance but his head was still down.

"Nii-chan… please tell them… I'm sorry… I'm really sorry for being sick…please don't worry about me or the doctor… please tell them to come home… I miss them…"

Takahiro unconsciously covered his mouth with a hand, and he heard his mother do the same while mumbling, "Oh… oh Misaki… we'll be home soon…"

* * *

After taking his little brother back to the bed, Takahiro heard the beeping sound of the home fax machine. He grabbed the paper and suddenly his eyes bulged with excitement. He couldn't read the header or the first two or three lines after that. What really mattered to him were the bigger short lines in the middle of the paper:

 _Takahashi Takahiro_

 _Test ID number: 248B3_

 _Has passed the proficiency exam required to attend to Mitsuhashi University (Tokyo) majoring in Economics._

Takahiro couldn't read anymore below those lines and his eyes blurred with tears. Just when he was about to tell Misaki, the phone rang again. This time, the deep husky voice of his best friend came from the other side with a hint of slight chuckle.

"I wanna hear your good news first before mine."

"You knew it, Usagi! I got it! Oh God, I can't believe it…"

"Of course. You had to, Takahiro. You're a hard worker and a diligent student. I knew it from the moment we met. Congrats!"

"Well, if it isn't by your support too, Usagi, I'm sure I couldn't have made it. But hey, how 'bout you?"

"Ah yes, I made it to Teito, Takahiro. Thanks for your support too."

"Don't be so modest, Usagi, you're genius!"

After that there was a short conversation, full of each other's flattery.

"So, what do you say about a trip to Ise onsen the day after tomorrow for a celebration. I'll bring Hiroki and maybe I'll persuade him to bring some light booze, though we're hadly adults yet. But, it's a big occasion after all. I've booked a room of the nearby inn and—"

"I can't, Usagi, sorry," Guilt lingered Takahiro's voice. He knew his friend had made a huge effort to celebrate in a special way with him and Kamijou, but the guilt of having fun while his little brother recovering from fever won over.

"Is it your brother  _again_?" Usami didn't realize he'd added the last word. He didn't intend to hurt Takahiro, but he himself didn't know the exact situation right there, and so Takahiro explained it calmly. Usami understood, although there was disappointment in his voice as he said "Be well soon" for his best friend's little brother.

* * *

Takahiro brought the paper to Misaki's bedroom and, making sure that Misaki wasn't already sleeping, he told Misaki about the great news and proudly showed him the paper. Misaki smiled widely, and he persuaded his big brother to tell their parents right away.

Just when Takahiro was about to reach the telephone, it began ranging. Hoping that it was from his mother, he said without waiting, "Kaasan, I made it to Mitsuhashi—"

"Takahashi Takahiro?" A man's deep voice with a slight repressed sadness came suddenly. "I'm sorry, it was so sudden, but this is Chief Katou of 6th Tokyo Police station. We found this home number in Takahashi Misato's mobile phone… I'm sorry, son…"

Right. It wasn't his father's voice, or Usami's. As if it was a bad omen, it was from a cop, who continued to tell his horrible news. News that made even Takahiro's calm demeanor break.

"Please don't joke around! It can't be! It can't be! They can't be dead! They are not dead! They cannot leave me or even Misaki in his state. My little brother is having a fever right now. I don't have the time to accept this death joke or whatever… There couldn't have been car accident that happened to my parents. No…"

His eyes were stung from no more from tears of happiness but sorrowful ones. He felt like he could have fallen anytime. But suddenly he heard the thwack sound of a small body hitting the floor, just inside his little brother's bedroom.

Misaki had fainted.

* * *

Few minutes earlier, Misaki had found a sudden strength flowing through his body. Despite the heat and the rose colored cheeks, he managed to smile widely again. He knew it was his brother's dream. He'd watched how his brother studied so hard in the past months. All Misaki did to support him was to bring some snacks to his brother's room, whenever Takahiro didn't get to sleep until late at night.

He then decided to follow his brother, thinking that Takahiro intended to call their parents to tell them the news. He stopped, opening the door slightly, to hear as Takahiro answered the phone that had rung three times. He overheard the words:

"Misaki" and "fever" and "they" and "car accident" and then:

"Death"

And he knew exactly how his brother shivered from hearing those words. Misaki brought his left arm up, trying to reach his brother while opening his mouth to say "Nii-chan" but he couldn't hear anything. Then, the strength that was there a minute ago left his body.

 _It's my fault._

Some hours later, Misaki could only feel numbness. He felt slight pain on the right side of his chest, and another pain that felt like a needle shooting through his skin on his upper right abdomen. He wanted to cast away the pain, but he knew shutting his eyes tightly wouldn't ease it. Instead he tried to face it by forcing his eyes open, little by little, only to find a glimpse of light showering his vision.

It was as if he were standing on a grassy field surrounded by green forest, the chirping sound of birds and calm breeze surrounded him. The green tunnel circled the beautiful grassy field, and the light from above shown on the inner circle, giving peace to Misaki whom stood in the middle. Between the sound of breeze, voices rang through the woods and leafs, calling his name gently. He didn't know whose voice it is, a man's, or a woman's, but Misaki felt the voice was familiar. He felt love.

"Kaasan? Toosan? Is that you?"

"Misaki… "

The voice became weaker, harder to gasp.

"Misaki. We'll wait for you"

"Wait, don't go! I, I'm sorry, please be home soon! I won't bring you trouble from now on—"

"Find your happiness, Misaki…"

Then everything went blury. The light from the sky then blinded him, and the pain he felt awhile ago became real again. Despite this, he had new strength to overcome and bear it. From that moment, he'd keep that sacred line, a simple advice he believed came down from heaven, from his parents.  _And by that_ , he said to himself, _my happiness is when I can bring happiness to people around me and make them smile_.

* * *

 **_Spring, 1998_**

"Please, Misaki, don't cause me anymore trouble!"

Misaki's fists were clenched on his apron. He tried so hard to repress the tears and yet he couldn't shut his eyes. The burnt smell, coming from almost half of the furniture in the new apartment they had just moved into less than a year ago, attacked his nostrils. The heavy gray smoke from the burnt spots was fogging his eyes. A few firefighters ran around the two, screaming and shouting to each other when they spotted any flame that is left. But it didn't matter to Misaki's ears. His brain could capture only one word.

Trouble.

It was because his pure intention to make his brother happy by cooking omelette rice by himself…

It was because of his naiveté thoughts in which he believe he can clean up the mess later by himself…

It was because he was idiotically confident enough to use the stove by himself…

All of that when he was alone and his brother worked to the bone to feed them day to day.

It was he himself that caused more trouble to his brother.

Misaki's lips shivered when he said "Sorry Nii-chan…" but all he got from his brother was "You want omelette rice? Tell me then I'll make it for you! Or you want me to buy it for you, huh? Misaki…" Takahiro couldn't help but growl and furrow his eyebrows when he saw Misaki cry. Takahiro exhaled deeply before he kneeling in front of Misaki, so his face could see straight into the green eyes of his brother. They were pure, just like their mother's eyes. Takahiro knew Misaki was not at fault, but then…

"Our family has nothing big to begin with. Just a small house worthy for a family of four, and an old cheap used sedan that father had always ranted about. Kaasan and toosan had left us a bit of their savings, but just as much as to cover our education up to college level. Rather than using my savings, I used them for… for… "

Long silence.

"Misaki, I know you did nothing wrong… it's just. I'm so stressed right now. I know you did all of these just to make me smile. But I was so tired from working and… "

It seems like Takahiro was in loss of words and couldn't help but to put his arms tightly around the crying boy.  _I can't even imagine if Misaki inhaled that dangerous smoke. He made it without any scratch or burn… but God knows what will happen again to his lungs. Please God, no more painful disease and treatments, please…_

"Misaki… Don't you know how hard I worked these past months? I barely made it cover our primary needs, and… and the general checkup, yeah, medicine and whatnot to keep you…  _healthy_ … and now, we have to spend a lot to fix the mess here…" Takahiro was trembling when he said the last word near Misaki's left ear. A few seconds passed before he could continue calmly, "Now be a good boy 'kay? We'll clean these up as much as we can, change our clothes, and we'll check our health in the usual hospital. Agree?"

Misaki nodded nonchalantly and tried to smile a little between his sniffles. Takahiro gave a warm smile to Misaki before he got up and ruffled the boy's hair. However, what Takahiro didn't know was, the word "trouble" was still ringing in Misaki's ear.

* * *

"You know what harm smoke can do to his lungs, Takahashi-san. Although the suction succeeded to suck out the amniotic fluid that resided at the bottom of his lungs, I actually believe it was the wrong method for children." Doctor Sawamura waved his hand to the CT scan displayed on the white, big screen in front of Takahiro.

"Suction through throat and mouth may be the best method for infants, especially those under 5 years. But considering your brother's body is very weak and fragile to begin with, it was the best suction method I'd recommended if I were there at that time. If any inflammation or infections are detected now, I swear you should accuse that doctor of malpractice."

"Ah, no need, Sawamura-sensei. The doctor has been long missing since the clinic shut down months ago. No wonder though, it was just a small clinic without a pro or senior doctor… Especially those who did that kind of operation. Besides I'm rather concerned about Misaki right now."

"I just can't believe they did pleural effusion on an 8 year old kid without proper diagnosis and CT scans. Here, we have to at least use the USG to locate the fluid before the suction… "

"One year ago, this hospital couldn't help him because they were understaffed… Ah!" Takahiro sealed his lips with his hand.  _I slipped it out_. Doctor Sawamura lowered his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect the workload here peaked when I was on vacation."

"Whatever happened, happened in the past, let it be. All I want to hear now is that Misaki is okay and nothing happened to his lungs again." Takahiro gave a weak smile to the man in his white lab coat in front of him.

He checked the blood test result paper thoroughly and sighed deeply before he explained, "Considering the blood taken 4 hours after the fire incident, I assume nothing abnormal occurred. Blood pressure's fine. Erythrocyte sedimentation rate is in the normal range. No harmful substances in the sputum. He's fine, Takahashi-san. Now, a final check, then… "

There were knocks from the door behind Takahiro and it opened, revealing a female nurse who held a hand of an emerald-eyed boy. Both the doctor and Takahiro stood up and smiled to the boy, who smiled back before he held up a book that was a manga.

"Nii-chan, Keiko-san let me read The Kan while I was waiting for you. I'm so happy! Thank you Keiko-san!"

"Thank you, Keiko-kun. Now, Misaki," Doctor Sawamura took a stethoscope from his table and put it around his neck. "Let me play the doctor role some more, will you?" He gave a grin while Misaki nodded happily. Misaki then sat on the small, but not too fluffy, blue bed while Nurse Keiko pulled the curtain. Takahiro had the courage to be near Misaki when it came to this one checkup. While Doctor Sawamura put the other end of the stethoscope near the sides of Misaki's abdomen, he asked Misaki to breath as deep as he could. The procedure repeated few times, and Takahiro couldn't help but to imagine how Misaki was when he'd done treatments and tests before. Compared to the needle shot to take his blood, CT scan, and sputum sample test, this is nothing, Takahiro said to himself.

Misaki, on the other hand, while inhaling air as deep as he could, stole a glance at Takahiro then to Sawamura, hiding his thoughts with swift chuckles as Doctor Sawamura told some children jokes to him. He was sure that he wasn't unaware of all of this. He knew he was sick. He couldn't understand the medical vocabs or anything, and all he knew was that there had been water in his lungs which made his breath shorter and painful.

The vivid memories of almost one year ago, of having anesthetic shot before the effusion shot, the moment when he was forced to cough while the needle roamed inside him, or the moment blood leaked out of his nose after the first operation, all of him was in as much pain as he could handle. But, that was as a kid. But what was more painful was to know that his big brother was troubled by spending a large sum of money to cover the 6 months medications, including 12 kinds of antibiotics, 2 vitamins, and 1 painkiller, which could cost almost 15,000 yen. It didn't include the monthly checkup to two doctors, blood tests, and the CT scan for his diaphragm.

Misaki was aware that there were so many times Takahiro was offered financial help or the family doctor from Usami, which were directly refused by him so that Takahiro didn't feel guilty or in debt anymore than he could ever hope to help pay back or to repay his best friend, considering that Usami too was living alone without his family's support.

Misaki didn't know any more information about this person who his brother usually associated with "rabbit", other than that he really cared about Takahiro and would do anything for him, as a friend in context. Although Takahiro had his own pride, he couldn't refuse any presents that Usami gave each year on his birthday, knowing that wearing them or using them in front of Usami would make the man happy.

Happy…

 _Happiness_.

 _How am I supposed to find happiness if all I can do is to trouble people around me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Early Spring, 2007_**

" _Misaki. Find your happiness"_

Again, he stood in the middle of bright green grassy field. He was surrounded by thick woods, forming a circling forest around him, and also around the bright sky above him. Chirping birds and few, more animalistic sounds that were coming from insects couldn't block the soft, calming voice that gave him the same advice in his other dream—the same, repetitive dream, indeed. Though, the frequency had been down recently along with him aging, passing his puberty.

" _Find your happiness"_

10 years ago, when he first dreamed the same thing, he ended up having a strong will to make everyone around him happy and to make them smile. But now, he denied it, believing that he don't deserve any happiness. With that thought, his eyes opened, voluntarily away from the dream, revealing his green twin orbs to the real world. He rubbed his eyes softly, yawned and sat up. He glanced at the clock, which showed him it was 6 AM. Meaning he had 2 hours to take a shower, prepare breakfast for two, and did some laundry before taking his daily medicine and vitamin. He quickly walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth in front of the mirror. He stared at half of his own body with big, pure, green eyes which he'd gotten directly from his mother. The not so tall body for a teen, with a slim and slender figure, almost petite, topped with dark brown hair on his head which was still a bit messy from sleeping earlier.

Takahashi Misaki is now 18 years old.

He was no longer an innocent boy, unaware of himself having a weak, fragile body that once, in the past, had contained tuberculosis substances. After his first emergency operation, he had taken 6 months treatment of antibiotics and monthly hospital checkups to purify and bring immunity back to his lungs. After that, he got hospital checkups every other month. And then, another 3 months worth of more antibiotics and vitamins, in lighter doses. Soon after, Doctor Sawamura, who at the time was no longer a general doctor and was studying pulmonary, announced that Misaki was fully freed from tuberculosis' harm, indicating that Misaki was his first patient who was completely cured from the dangerous disease.

Doctor Sawamura even asked permission from both Takahashi's so he could use Misaki's case for his research. He asked them to keep in contact, to get general checkups at least once every 6 months, and to directly ask or see him if there was any problem or anomaly regarding Misaki's lungs. It looked as though the doctor was deeply worried about the effects that may have occurred to Misaki due to the malpractice of his patient's first suction. To be added, despite that Misaki was back to a healthy state again, Doctor Sawamura forbade him to take any activities that were heavy, triggering stress, or any that made him overly fatigued without having proper nutrients in his body. It is a fact that all patients with any pulmonary case cannot be considered truly, really, fully healthy and free from the chance of the disease getting back or even becoming worse.

Unfortunately, one year later, Misaki broke the rule for a good purpose: he studied hard, behind his brother, to the extent he forgot his own well being, just to reach a high score on his final test in elementary school. Since the fire incident of the apartment, Misaki had been so obsessed with getting better at doing everything by himself so that he need not trouble his brother anymore. He learned how to cook quickly, continued to do the same with laundry, and other chores. And at the same time, he tried so hard to get good scores in his education. Months before the final exams of his 6th year of elementary school, he started to study for extra hours in a day, often forgetting his meals, but still doing the chores and others. He only had 12 hours sleep in a week, and sometimes he forgot his nutritional intakes.

At the peak of it, Doctor Sawamura then revealed the latest result to Takahiro, showing the CT scan where Misaki's right lung had already filled with at least 700 cc acid fluids. Luckily, because the 2nd operation needed a bigger, more complex treatment, he got permission from the school to do makeup exams, though in the end, Misaki wasn't satisfied with the result. However, what hurt him the most was when he found out all of the bills related to Misaki's treatment at that time were already paid by none other than Takahiro's best friend: Usagi-san.

Although it was traumatizing Misaki enough, he was still obsessed of making his brother happy. From that time, Misaki tried to become more organized, balancing his health and study, and all of these resulting good scores within his educational record in the last 6 years.

Now, Misaki's new obsession was to enter Mitsuhashi University—his brother's long lost dream. But the difference was Misaki would like to get the scholarship for the economics department. Aside of his goals of making Takahiro proud of him, Misaki wanted Takahiro to use the money that was kept for his college to be used for Takahiro's wedding. Misaki already knew his brother was in love with the girl whom he'd known since high school. When the two met again, they decided without doubt that they wanted to get married. What held them from doing it straight away was the cost of renting a church and the dress, while the others such as photographers, decors and cakes, casual invitation for some people, and foods for guests were already covered by Takahiro's personal savings, and Misaki intended to cover the remaining two.

While he struggled between his studies at home and cram school, he took 3 part time jobs that were not so heavy, but giving a nice amount of salary. He felt that he had enough sum of money already to rent a newly renovated, small church near Bunkaku District where his parents held their marriage nearly 30 years ago, and it had to be rented for the same months as theirs too, which is in March. Misaki thought this plan could never be better. He could imagine how Takahiro and his wife smiled happily because of his surprises, and when that happened, that will be Misaki's happiness.

Misaki didn't realize he had been grinning unconsciously when he was called by Takahiro. He snapped and, then continued to pour hot chicken porridge into two bowls. He sat when Takahiro asked, "What were you thinking?" Misaki replied, in slight shock, with a brief smile. They both clasped their hands while saying "Itadakimasu". At the time, Takahiro's blue shirt hem slide up a bit, revealing his wrist covered by a stainless steel watch. Embed with titanium circling the head; it looked like an expensive one.(1)

"Nii-chan, I didn't know you have a watch. Is it new? When did you buy it?"

"This? Of course I didn't buy it, Misaki. It's too expensive for me, even as a gift. Usagi gave me this as my last birthday's gift. I just decided just wear it recently, because the last time we met, he looked disappointed when he saw I hadn't worn it." Takahiro showed the face of the watch to Misaki, and the teen gasped at the brand shown in lower part of it.

"Nii-chan… I wonder how much Usagi-san has spent for you these past 10 years. I somehow suspect that the amount is enough to buy a house."

Takahiro giggled and took a sip of his tea. "Don't forget that he has also done a lot for you, Misaki. Aside from medical bills, he paid for your cram school too. And what was your last year's birthday present? I think it was some kind of bear toy or something… You should be grateful, Misaki. That guy has a fondness toward anything related to bears and won't share them with anyone else."

Misaki nodded.  _He_   _is also kind to me because he really wants you to be happy, don't you know that?_

Misaki washed away the envious thought of how Usami easily made his brother smile by concentrating on his breakfast. Although he never meet this Usami before, he knew this man had been supporting his brother, financially and mentally. By this, Misaki had been sure enough that Usami had to have been in love with his brother, though the thought of the man being gay toward his brother gave him a chill. But in some way he believed that it was pure and nice _._

 _It is, as long as Nii-chan's happy_ , Misaki thought.

"Definitely, Nii-chan. I really want to repay him, or at least thank him properly, in person. But I wonder why he rarely comes to our apartment? The last time he came here was when I was on my high school graduation trip."

"Mm… I think that aside from fate and coincidence, Usagi has a job that makes him very busy and also restricts him from going to somebody's house often. A long time ago when I asked why, he said that it'd bring danger if some people knew he had a close relationship to us. I don't know what he was implying at the time though… Maybe something related to politics or law."

"Heee? Is he a detective or what? It's cool, since he also graduated from Teito in just 3,5 years of law study… I really admire him, Nii-chan… Oh, maybe because he is related to Usami Corp, the biggest company in Japan, therefore he's afraid the competitors spying on him or something like that…"

"Uwaa Misaki you're imagining things." Takahiro laughed before he mumbled a bit of "Gochisosama" and put the spoon on the bowl slowly. (2)

"I actually never heard him talking about his family or anything related to Usami business. But to tell you the truth, Usagi himself hates people who invade his personal space, and so he avoids many people and tries to be less exposed to public, despite that his books are masterpieces and well known." Takahiro stood up and took a hard cover book from a small rack in the corner of living room and showed it to Misaki. "Like this one."

The cover had a big scale, one side of it being higher than the other because of a hand pulling it with a handcuff. Below is the title: "Agonizing Libra" and more lines were presented below, showing good comments from various important people. (3)

"Haven't read this one, but I was sure I heard that it made so many pros and cons of Japan. A reviewer in the TV said the book had revealed what Japanese laws lack. No wonder then, his job is… dangerous, huh?"

Misaki wanted to see the book thoroughly, just to find the author's kanji of his first name until he coincidentally glanced at Takahiro's wristwatch.

"Oh no, I still haven't done the laundry! And I'm gonna be late for my part time job!" Misaki abruptly stood and took all of the bowls and glasses from the table to the sink and began rinsing them off.

"Misaki, please don't force yourself. You've got your cram school after work today, not to mention that you'll definitely continue studying all night. You can't be tired from doing chores in the morning. At least don't do the moping and and cleaning, the dust can be dangerous."

"Hai hai, Nii-chan, I'll at least do the laundry then… "

"Speaking of studying… I was thinking Usagi could help by tutoring you. In the past, when he was still in college, he managed to get the highest GPA while still balancing between writing, research, and study in the process. I'd like him to teach you a more efficient and effective study so that you don't have to be tired carelessly while you're aiming to get the scholarship."

"Aah Nii-chan, I'm sure he's busy and as you said before, you said yourself his job is a bit restrictive to him."

"But, Misaki, actually… He's been eager to meet you for awhile…"

"Eh?" Misaki unconsciously stopped walking from the sink. Few seconds passed before he continued to a basket near the bathroom door to collect dirty clothes. _Usagi wants to see and tutor me? Didn't he only care about Nii-chan?_

"Un, I'd be glad if he wants to help me, Nii-chan,"  _So that he can be closer to you._  "Please give my regards to him, I will check my schedule to see when I'll be able to meet him in person, other than in our and his apartment, maybe."  _But of course Nii-chan will have to be there too, right?_

 _Wait, wait a minute, why does it look like I'm a high school girl who's jealous toward her crush?_

"Sure, Misaki. I'm gonna tell him tonight. So, don't worry about dinner for two tonight, Misaki. Make it for yourself. Be sure to put some veggies. I'm sorry you have to eat alone tonight but I'll make sure I get home after I dropped Manami at her house."

"Eh? You'll have dinner with Manami-san and Usagi-san?"  _Hmm… I wonder how Usagi-san reacted when he found out about my brother getting married soon…_

"Yes, tonight, I'd like to introduce Manami to Usagi, then ask him to be my best man in the wedding." Takahiro smiled innocently while Misaki's eyes shot wide, his back facing Takahiro. He lost his grip of the basket and the clothes spread out of it. In a low voice, he murmured something.

"… Not enough."

"Misaki?"

"I need to buy the detergent on my way home later. It's almost not enough to wash these clothes." Misaki looked up and smiled up at his brother, from where he was on his knees, collecting the clothes to put back in the basket. He stood and focused on the basket while so many things ran around in his head.

* * *

Misaki took a sip of water to help him swallow the pill before he put another in his mouth. He then picked up his bag, which already had a sum of money inside. Misaki was confident enough that the money could at least cover the church. The part time job for today was a lie, as he had asked permission from his superior, a week before, to take a day off today. He was ready to leave his room when he suddenly turned back to his nightstand and grabbed the brown, mini bear doll on it—a present that Usagi had given him for his birthday last year, which his brother had just mentioned. He didn't know exactly why he was so attached to the hand-sized bear, even put it on his study desk, near the desk lamp, and stared at it frequently while he was studying, as if it could bring strength and motivation to him.

He put the bear into the side pocket of his bag, positioning it so the head was 'looking' outside.

About an hour later, Misaki arrived in front of the church. It was beautifully redesigned and renovated, and also had a beautifully redecorated chapel and stages. The pipe organ was new, and from the signs of many directions to some offices, like marketing and human resource, it seemed like the church had recently been being used for commercial things. Misaki stood before the counter as a woman bowed elegantly in front of him and put out her hand to shake with Misaki.

"Welcome, can I help you with the wedding package? We have special package includes flowery, cakes, and many more…" The woman gestured for Misaki to take a seat in front of her. After they both sat steadily, the woman grabbed a catalogue and placed it on the desk, opening it to reveal several pages to Misaki.

"Uhm… Sorry to interrupt, but, I just want to rent the chapel for any weekend available in March, and it'd be nice if there are packages which bundled the suit and the gown too… "

"Ah, of course there are."

The woman then flipped some pages before stopped at the said package section. Misaki'eyes bulged and his jaw dropped when he looked at every price shown below each package's details.

"Oh no…"

The woman could understand the sadness in Misaki's eyes before she flipped the catalogue straight to the last page. "There is this simpler package, but—"

Misaki's contorted face changed in a second, replacing the disappointment with a smile. "Nice, this is the one I could afford—"

"... but I'm truly sorry, sir, the price had been raised by the company as for March and April reservations. We all know that these two months are the most crowded time and the demand of wedding ceremonies becomes higher. Plus, actually the reservations were all fully booked for March and April, long before the New Year. Except, if you can pay extra fee to be slipped in between the queue, you'll get at least the 3rd and 4th weekend."

"How much will it be?"

The woman then calculated the cost by typing some amount to her desktop. After the result concluded, she slides the monitor to Misaki's face. Misaki furrowed while counting how much more he needed to be added to his savings. "How about credit payment? I'll pay half first than when I got more money I'll pay the remaining before the ceremony held… "

"Again, we're sorry sir, the credit payment is only allowed when you pay with a credit card, or when you buy a package that worth at least 1 million yen," Now the attendant's voice was full of guilt, and she bit her lower lip as she saw Misaki's darker face. But to her surprise, Misaki lifted his head again with a never-give-up face aimed at her.

"May I talk to your boss or, uh… maybe the owner of the church? I, I really need this package... I know I look desperate, but, it's for my brother, I just want to repay everything he'd done for me by making him happy… I…" Misaki clasped his hand to his lips, regretting that he had told stranger inappropriate things in a desperate way.

The woman nodded. "If you'd excuse me… uhm... "

"Takahashi-desu. Takahashi Misaki."

"Okay, if you'd excuse me, I'd like to talk to my superior to get to Usami-san—"

 _What?_

"Usami? Is this company part of Usami Corp?"

 _Usagi-san owns this church and wedding organizer?_

"Ah, yes it is, but as a small branch. Usami-san is the man who redesigned the church." The woman said with smile before she stood up and left Misaki alone, nervous and at the same time, excited. He looked around the office and suddenly spotted a model he had seen in magazine, or a well-known actress he saw on TV, both of them also sat in front of each attendant, maybe consulting their wedding decorations or gowns.

 _No wonder the prices are so high._

His attendant came back few minutes later to give the good news to Misaki.

"Takahashi-san, Usami-san wants to meet you at 6 PM today, is that okay? If you want to, here's the address…"

Misaki smiled.

 _'course it's okay! Lucky I don't need to prepare dinner because Nii-chan will be late, so I'll have some time after cram school._

* * *

Misaki was on his way from cram school to said address in the business card he'd been given by the attendant that afternoon. It was 5 PM, and Misaki had just passed a flower shop when he suddenly remembered something. _Flowers for him would be nice, though it's not a lot, maybe 3000 yen worth of it will do._

A very tall man with dark blue eyes and raven hair welcomed him as soon as Misaki entered the shop. So many flowers surrounded him, and he became so confused of what to give Usami considering he'd never met the man before and didn't know what would be to his liking.

 _Come to think of it, I've seen the "hiko" kanji on some of Usagi-san's books. But I forgot the kanji before it. So I really can not see anything related that can help me to choose what flower to give... Hmm... maybe any flowers can do. Everyone likes roses right?_

"Can I get a bunch of roses for 3000 yen? But I don't really know what rose, 'cause this is my first time buying flowers for a person."

"Hee… For your first date?" The raven man giggled while Misaki blushed. "Sure! How about this one? It's called Baby Romantica. It's the most demanded of the shop so I'm sure everyone likes it the first time they see it"

After wondering what secret the raven haired man had to be that tall, he paid from the flower and thanked him.

Misaki became more fascinated by the thought that he would soon meet the person he'd admired so much in the past 10 years. He imagined already how he'd show gratefulness for what the Usami had done fpr him and his brother, then a thought of offering himself as help, or maybe having a part time job without salary could help him convince Usami to cut the extra fee needed for the package. Misaki knew if Usami knew what he could do, the man will surely make the package become free or even give the most expensive package to Takahiro. But Misaki had decided steadily that he'd try hard to convince the rabbit later that he'd use his savings. Misaki didn't want to trouble Usami anymore.

* * *

"Is this… Japan?"

Misaki asked himself, shocked by the view that stood in front of him. A mansion, a  _huge_  mansion, Misaki believed, that seemed tiny because Misaki stood so far from it, with luxurious iron bars in front of him and beautifully decorated flowers along the driveway. He pushed the bell, which was below a speaker. Suddenly the gate was divided into two and allowed Misaki to enter. Before taking a step, he pushed the other button beside the first one.

"Are you sure you can just… let me in?"

There was a few seconds of silence.

"I know you already."

It was a man's voice that Misaki didn't recognize ever hearing in the past, because he knew Usami's voice should be more husky and deeper, like he usually heard in the phone when the man called for Takahiro. But Misaki didn't really think about it, and continued passing the gate. Thus, Misaki took what it seemed like hundreds of steps toward the mansion. After a long walk, he reached the silvery door knob only to realize that it wasn't locked. He confidently entered the mansion although he knew it was absurd that no maids or anyone else greeted him.

 _It doesn't matter, right? Usagi-san maybe had seen me in Nii-chan's pictures or something else, so maybe he allowed me to freely enter the mansion. Yeah, it must be._

Misaki was prepared to give his best, first smile to Usami before he was conscious enough that there was a man behind him. He shivered and screamed, turning to face the man, who stared back at him,  _coldly_.


End file.
